Socialist Republican Guard
The Socialist Republican Guard, also known as the Red Guards, was a radical Soviet Russian paramilitary force who were totally loyal to Dimitri Kolskyev and his Soviet regime. The Socialist Republican Guard would carry out the Kolskyev Soviet regime's most infamous orders and operations. While the Soviet Red Army was responsible for fighting battles and capturing and expanding territory, the Socialist Republican Guard was responsible for enforcing Kolskyev's policies, orders and will. There were incredibly strong, elite fighters and security and were known as the most dangerous of Kolskyev's forces. They were also the most brutal, and were responsible for most of Soviet Russia's war crimes. History and operations Shortly after founding Soviet Russia, Dimitri Kolskyev disbanded the former Socialist Worker's Red Army and reorganized and redesigned it into the Socialist Republican Guard to act as a political protection force. They were responsible for enforcing Kolskyev's political doctrines, security and policing, surveillance and for organizing and overseeing the most important and secret operations and projects for the Kolskyev regime. As such, they were responsible for enforcing Kolskyev's Communist and Russian nationalist policies, as well as harshly punishing those who disobeyed or stood in the way, often with strict imprisonment and executions. They were also heavily trained in combat, and they were known as the strongest and toughest fighters for Soviet Russia, even when compared with the extremely strong, tough and resilient soldiers of the Soviet Red Army. They were also responsible for organizing most of Russia's worst war crimes, and the Socialist Republican Guard often conducted mass killings in massacres and razing villages and towns, mostly in Germany, Austria and Finland. They also enforced discriminatory laws against German peoples, subjecting them to assaults, bullying and stealing from them. The Socialist Republican Guard was also responsible for directing the largest and most secretive projects and operations in Soviet Russia, mostly entailing technological and scientific development and research, overseeing the creation of new crafts, weapons, medicine, etc. When World War III began, they mostly operated in Russia, but numerous different offices for the Socialist Republican Guard were established in the capitals of each of their conquered territories. However, they operated very heavily in Germany, Finland, Austria, Poland and Czechoslovakia. There, they very harshly enforced Kolskyev's strict policies and conducted massive killings and massacres against the peoples of those five countries. The Socialist Republican Guard was especially extremely brutal in Germany, ravaging the parts of the country they occupied. This was shown in the fight for Hamburg, in which both Socialist Republican Guard and Soviet Red Army forces massacred over 100,000 German civilians. As the war went on, the Socialist Republican Guard kept fighting hard to hold onto territory in Eastern Europe, but the German forces broke past them and advanced into Russia itself. The Socialist Republican Guard still fought desperately and fanatically to hold off the Germans all across Russia, fighting alongside the Soviet Red Army in the battles for Moscow and Kolskyevgrad to hold off the German assaults, until both cities fall at the end of the war, leading to Russian surrender. After Russia surrendered and the war was finally over, the Socialist Republican Guard was disbanded and declared as a criminal organization, due to their atrocities in Germany. Features The Socialist Republican Guard members were extremely well trained, well equipped and battle hardened, making them incredibly tough and strong fighters in combat, and were the strongest forces serving under Kolskyev. Just like the Soviet Red Army, the Socialist Republican guard was made up of both men and women. They wore green and grey uniforms with decal of the Socialist Republican Guard, and they also wore red armbands with the symbol of Soviet Russia, a black star with a red hammer and sickle, as well as field caps and ushankas. They had the same armaments as the regular army counterparts. In Cimil's World The Socialist Republican Guard is commonly shown in series that feature a World War III setting, such as the Call of Duty and Battlefield series, in which they are always shown as villains. Members * Grigori Korshenyev Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Battlefield Category:Sides Category:Organization Category:Villains Category:Communists Category:Military Characters Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Cheater Category:Chaotic Category:Control Freaks Category:Usurper Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Suicidal Category:Determinators Category:Disciplinarians Category:Egotists Category:Guardians Category:Enforcers Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Extremists Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Fanatics Category:Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Social Darwinists Category:War Criminals Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Gunman Category:Homicidal Category:The Heavy Category:Nemesis Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Power Hungry Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Thief Category:Hunters Category:Mongers Category:Hypocrites Category:Authority Category:One Man Army Category:Incriminators Category:Torturer Category:Terrorists Category:Jerks Category:Provoker Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Recurring Category:Swordsman Category:Lawful Category:Liars Category:Mind Breakers Category:Mutilators Category:Neutral Category:Normal Skilled Category:Obsessed Category:Conspirators Category:Oppressors Category:Propagandists Category:Serious Category:Thugs Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Kidnapper